This invention relates to a multipurpose stationery seat especially provides a sheet of paper, which is selected and preset in advance, for the users. Furthermore, together with two magnetic disks and a pen stand outside, this multipurpose stationery seat offers a convenient service to the users.
Because the changes of the life style and the society structure, consumers appeal to a high quality and high efficiency product. Monopurpose products are no longer become useful to the users, and bring a lot of inconvenience to them as well. Especially for those who work in the office, monopurpose stationery and tools occupy a large space and cause more trouble for the users to make use of them in different places.
Office stationery, such as telephone message notes, memo, pins and paper clips, are essential for people who work in the office. Without them, people will have more difficulties in carrying out their works therefore, if users don't use these stationery efficiently that will bring them inconvenience in making use of these stationeries.
There are a bunch of stationery in the market, most of them have been emphasized on their shapes. However, lacking good functions, they become less practical and efficient. Thereby, an elegant shape and also with several functions stationery is what we need.